A Lady's Troubles
by Anime Forever999
Summary: Sakura Haruno, Lady of the Haruno Estate had everything. The looks, the smarts, the money and of course the boys. Especially her two servants who loved to do nothing more than fight for her affections. I mean, what else could they be doing? ONE-SHOT NaruSasu


**A Lady's Troubles**

Sakura Haruno was a queen. Not an actual queen but she believed that she was the best. She lived in a mansion, everything she had ever wanted or needed was within reach and her servants adored her.

She woke up to another amazing day. It was scorching hot outside because every day of her life was sunny. She got out bed and sauntered over to her bathroom. Her bath was filled with steaming water and flower petals, just how she liked it.

Dropping her night gown to the floor and stepping over it, she caressed the surface of the water and a small frown marred her face for a brief second. The water was slightly colder than usual; she'd have to talk to Iruka, the head butler, about that.

Stepping in, she sighed happily as the pink rose petals on the water surface separated to make way for her entrance. Not long after, three of her maids also entered the room and she allowed them to scrub her clean; only the best treatment for the best person.

When the women were done, they left with a bow and she wrapped a towel around her squeaky clean body. She strode back into her room, making note of the clothes laid out for her on her bed. Her outfit consisted mostly of pink and grey, her favourite colours!

She moved over to her vanity. Sitting at the stool, she took a second to appreciate how truly beautiful she was. She was an enigma, a goddess; how anyone could withstand her beauty was beyond her-

"Lady Sakura?"

Her head whipped to the side and her green eyes narrowed on the maid, "what Tenten, I am in the middle of my morning self-appreciation."

The maid, Tenten, rolled her eyes at how unbelievable the woman she served was. "Sorry to bother you Miss but your friend, Lady Ino, is here."

The maid scurried off before Sakura could throw something at her. After all it was Lady Ino, the one who thought she's prettier than Sakura, the one who thought she's richer than Sakura. The one who thought she's in anyway better than Sakura, the one who thought she was still best friends with Sakura.

Lady Sakura had a scowl on her face as she called her maids in to come and dress her. "How dare Ino come around and show her face here again," the mistress ranted while pacing letting her maids scurry behind her as they tried to fix her clothing.

"She thinks that she could betray me like that and we'll be fine! That servant stealing, corset wearing, dress making, little cow!" Sakura puffed heavily before calming herself. She fixed her hair and patted down her dress where she had been pulling at it.

"Hinata." She called out to her shyest servant just before she left the room.

The young girl turned back timidly, "y-yes milady?"

"Go tell Choji to spit in Ino's food."

The girl gasped scandalised, "I cannot do such a thing Lady Sakura!"

The Lady rolled her eyes at her dramatics, "oh please, it's not like I'm asking you to do it yourself, I'm just asking for you to pass on a message. Or is that too hard for your pea brain to understand?"

Face turning red, the maid spluttered at the insult, "Lady Sakura-"

"Sakura!"

"Ino!" The maid was dismissed in seconds as a sickly sweet smile immediately spread across Sakura's face.

The two ladies rushed at each other and hugged. "Come, sit," Lady Sakura led Ino over to her vanity, "I still have to put on my make-up before I can even think of leaving my room."

The blonde took a seat on her bed as Sakura sat by the vanity and began working. "So how have you been?" Ino asked to make conversation.

"I'm good, I just feel like I haven't seen you in ages." Lucky for her.

"I know! We haven't really talked since the incident. I hope you're still not sore about that." Ino gave Lady Sakura a pointed look over her perfectly cut nails.

The mistress froze. Her body went rigged with anger for a brief moment before she calmed herself and went on with what she was doing.

"Of course I'm not, who even cares about someone like Sai." Sakura's accompanying laugh was fake but Ino didn't know that.

Ino's eyes narrowed at Sakura's blasé attitude, "oh really? Because last I remember, you were ranting and raving about how much he was so deeply in _looove_ with you. But it turned out your servant had always wanted to be with me."

She let out a loud laugh as Sakura turned red. "This stupid bitch…" She seethed.

"I'm sorry what was that?"

"Oh nothing, nothing, I was just thinking about how much I didn't need Sai anymore." Ino's eyes narrowed which was exactly what Lady Sakura had wanted.

"I have a new servant here who is much better looking than Sai and is most definitely in love with me." Lady Sakura bragged as she finished up on her make-up and began brushing her hair slowly.

"Well then," Ino stood from the bed as Lady Sakura batted her eyes at her own reflection, "you must let me meet this…"

"Sasuke Uchiha." Lady Sakura also stood with a strained smile as Ino made her way to the door.

"Sasuke Uchiha? Doesn't sound that good looking."

With a roll of her eyes, Lady Sakura followed Lady Ino from the room.

* * *

The ladies found Sasuke in the gardens. Lady Sakura could see the flower garden from her bedroom so often kept the handsome servant working in that area of the house.

The girls watched as the dark haired man stood from where he was plucking at flowers and wipe the beads of sweat from his forehead with his arm. They both luckily had their fans with them otherwise they definitely would have fainted.

Swallowing, Sakura decided to get his attention, "Sasuke!"

The servant looked up, spotted the ladies before putting his stuff down and jogging over, "yes Lady Sakura?" Up close, Sasuke was even more handsome, with dark hair, chiselled features and brooding eyes, Sai was a mere pebble in comparison.

"I just wanted to introduce you to my friend Ino; she said she wanted to meet the new servant." A smirk grew on the man's face causing the ladies to swoon. He took Ino's hand in his and kissed it gently, his eyes however stayed on Sakura the whole time, "pleasure."

Ino's face went red, and Lady Sakura smirked in victory. She had won; Sasuke was beautiful and was in love with her. Ino would have no choice but to admit defeat.

"Ahem." The two women turned around, "good morning Lady Sakura, Lady Ino, I'm sorry but I need to borrow Sasuke for a moment."

Sakura didn't notice, but Ino caught, out of the corner of her eye, how Sasuke's smirk widened to a genuine smile, "Naruto." He greeted. The blond made no reply but rather grabbed the other by his arm and dragged him off in another direction.

"You remember Naruto right?" Saukra's haughty voice brought Ino's eyes back from the two fleeing men to the pink haired Lady, "he's still in love with me, the two of them fight over me all the time."

Ino's eyebrow rose. Did she not realise? She had no idea th-

"You've definitely won Sakura." Ino interrupted her own thoughts as she tried to keep the giggles in, "I'm so jealous of you." The lady smiled triumphantly before leading the other into the house.

Oh Sakura, clueless, oblivious Sakura. "What am I going to do with you?"

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want to stay for dinner, Ino?" Since her admitted defeat Sakura had welcomed Ino back into her good books with open arms.

The blonde shook her head as she stepped closer to the door. "Thank you but no. I told Sai I'd be home for dinner." She snickered at Sakura's twitch.

"Thanks for having me though and not spitting in my food, I know how you like-"

"Lady Sakura!"

Ino was cut off by the shout of Naruto. He looked at the two guiltily as he wrung his fingers together. "Please wait for a moment Lady Sakura; I need to tell you something."

Lady Ino could easily see the determination in his eyes. Lady Sakura saw it too but thought it was for a different purpose. From the corner of her eye, Ino watched as her friend bounced in anticipation.

"The truth is Lady Sakura, for the longest time, I've been love with-"

"Naruto!"

Lady Ino watched in excitement as an angry looking Sasuke stomped towards them. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?"

He grabbed the blond roughly by the arm and tried to tug him away. Naruto shook off his hand and scowled, "leave me alone Sasuke, Lady Sakura doesn't deserve to be treated like you treat her, you're tric-"

Sasuke slapped a hand over his mouth and dragged the other servant away. They walked out of the front door towards the main fountain.

"Did you see that?" Sakura asked with a smirk, "he was going to confess his love for me again but Sasuke stopped him, this happens a lot."

Lady Ino only nodded along airily while still watching the two boys through the gap in the air door. "I guess I'll see you later then Sakura!"

Ino hurried out of the door and closed it off behind her as the Sasuke and Naruto came together for a kiss. She crept closer to the two on the way to her carriage and heard bits of their conversation.

"We can't keep lying to her Sasuke," Naruto spoke as Sasuke kissed his forehead softly. "We can't keep leading her to believe that we're both in love with her. Don't you think she'll be hurt when she finds out?"

Sasuke shook his head and brought Naruto closer to himself, "she's clueless Naruto, she gets to keep believing that she's the most beautiful thing in the world and we can keep our jobs."

Naruto still looked sceptic but didn't say a word as Sasuke looked them both back to the house.

Ino shook her head in disbelief as she watched them walk away. Oh how she was jealous of Lady Sakura, what fun she would have if that kind of drama went on in her house.


End file.
